La Tua Cantante
by JOJOmonster
Summary: Melody Roman has been a 'vegetarian' vampire for over 50 years. But when she and her siblings move from Alaska to Oregon and she meets Ian Grey, all her self control disappears. Only her friend Edward can help. Can Mel resist La Tua Cantante? Please R&R!
1. Not the First Time

**La Tua Cantante**

**1. Not the First Time**

My head ached and my stomach churned. If there had been anything in my stomach, it would surely have been on the floor by now. I sat at the table in the classroom with my brother, my fists clenched and my jaw taut. Of course, Gregory Roman wasn't really my brother, and Aine Roman was not my sister, but they truly were my family in so many ways, it wasn't hard to pretend. Our story was that we were all adopted and moved here from Alaska, which was true enough. Ever since we left our "home" with Tanya in Denali, Alaska in order to experience modern high school life, we had looked out for one another. But I'm willing to bed there was nothing my family could do for me now.

Gregory put a hand firmly on my shoulder, plainly asking if I was okay as well as keeping me from sliding out of my chair. I hadn't heard a single word Mrs. Burnhill had said about molecular theory. Not that it mattered- I had read so many books that it was all practically hardwired into my DNA. All my thoughts were on the boy at the table behind me; the sweet smell that was slowly permeating the entire classroom made my mouth water with an excess flow of deadly venom. I knew Gregory could clearly tell I was suffering, but he obviously had no idea how badly. If it was him, I would have had to tackle him to keep him off all the poor innocent humans in the room. I had always had a little more self-control than he had.

In all my years of being what I was-a vampire- I had never experienced such torture. Of course, the thirst for human blood was always there, in the back of my mind, every day. But never had I wanted it so bad as I wanted his. I was sure this had never happened to another vampire before. No sane person could endure such agony. No, wait-it _had _happened before! A few years back, Edward had visited Denali, claiming he just wanted to get away from dismal, rainy Forks, Washington for a few days. But I had known better. Of course, with my enhanced powers of persuasion, I had been able to coax the truth from my long-time friend...

Flashback

_We sat in the mountains, overlooking the river and vast expanse of trees that surrounded my home. I gazed at Edward Cullen's intense, beautiful face as he watched an eagle swoop and circle in graceful patterns high above our heads. How I wanted him to be here always, with me. I knew Tanya had created my not only to "save my life," but to be the one for Edward, who had been alone for so many years._

_I paused my thoughts as soon as I realized they had strayed down that path once more. Edward had of course "heard" the whole thing, and now he glanced at me with an apologetic smile. I silently cursed. Sometimes it was all too easy to forget Edward could hear my thoughts. Obviously he heard me swear as well and laughed that sweet, musical laugh that I so loved. I couldn't help laughing as well._

_Despite Tanya's intentions, in all the fifty-three years since my "rebirth," Edward and I had become no more than very close friends. That was why I could tell he was lying when he had smiled and told Tanya he just simply wanted to get out of the rain for a few days. It was also why right then I wanted to help Edward so badly. I could see that something was bothering him- terribly. I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that. He looked as though he were ready to hurl himself from the rock facing we were perched on and into the sea of pines below. As if that could hurt him._

_"Edward," I said, and he turned. His golden eyes mirrored my own, though his were darker and troubled. I almost lost my nerve right then, but I knew that I had to find out what was wrong with him. "Talk to me, Edward. Tell me what's bothering you so I can help." _

_He knew what I was up to, of course, but he was looking into my eyes as I spoke, and I knew he would comply. I had the uncanny talent of making people do what I wanted._

_"You can't help me," Edward breathed, rubbing the back of his neck. I almost thought I had lost him, but then he sighed and went on. "Melody, I don't know what to do. I'm shaking all over, my head is aching. I can't get the scent out of my mind, the taste from my mouth. I can't stay there. I'll wind up going insane, or worse, if I do. I think if I try to resist it, I'll lose control. I...I'm afraid, Mel." And I could clearly see in his eyes that he was._

_"But, you've never been like this before. Why crave it now, after all these years? Those are the same humans you've been near since your family moved to Forks." I was confused. Next to Carlisle, Edward was the most self-controlled vampire I had ever met. I knew he sensed my thoughts, and he shook his head fiercely._

_"No, it's not them! It's _her_." _

_"Who?" _

_"Isabella Swan." He said the girl's name with such longing it pained me. I found jealousy creeping into my mind, but thankfully Edward was distracted. He was still talking. "She just got there, she's the police chief's daughter. She walked into the school cafeteria, and I couldn't hear her thoughts." He seemed to be talking to himself now. "Then she walked by me, and I nearly lost it. It was impossible not to jump up in that room full of humans and take her right then. The only thing that stopped me was the horror I saw in her eyes when she looked at me. I had become a monster! She sat beside me, and I almost went mad again. Her scent...I..." He shook his head sadly, ashamed. "But I thought of Carlisle and Esme, and the rest of my family. I can't destroy what Carlisle has built for us in Forks...I can't go back." Defeat was in his voice and his face, and it hurt me to see it. _

_Part of me wanted to agree with him, wanted him to stay there forever with me and my family. But as much as I wanted Edward to be mine, I knew that the love he had for his own family far exceeded the bond that he and I shared. Besides, it would kill Esme if he left. Even I knew that. I hadn't quite noticed that Edward had stopped talking and was looking at me now. Of course he knew every thought that had just crossed my mind. I was surprised when I looked up to find him smiling at me. The hurt was still there in his eyes, but so was a hint of determination._

_"You're right," he said to me. "I have to go back to Forks." _

_I smiled back stupidly and nodded a little. Edward grinned at me sideways and leaned closer to me._

_"Thanks, Mel," he whispered in my ear, then softly kissed my cheek. _

_I knew that if it had been possible I would have been blushing scarlet. I looked back up at Edward, somewhat dumbfounded. He smiled at me once more, then was gone._

End Flashback

I was acutely aware of everything going on in the classroom now. Mrs. Burnhill's mindless droning, Gregory's steady hand on my forearm as I held my clenched fists against the table, some kids whispering about football in the back of the room...But most of all I was aware of _him. _That demon who was threatening my very sanity, my very existence, by being there. The sound of his steady breathing, his heartbeat, the smell of his breath and his blood swirled around me and clouded my mind.

I was a ravenous beast whose prey was just out of reach. But what was stopping me, really? Could anything honestly keep me from sinking my razor-sharp teeth into the tender flesh of his throat? From gorging myself on the sweet, hot blood pulsing through his veins? It was too much to think about.

I shuddered involuntarily and Gregory's grip on my arm grew tighter. I shot him a "Lay off" glance and could tell from the look on his pale face, worried and a little scared, that my eyes must have been black as night by now. He knew I was dangerous, and so did I.

I think what saved my during that next half hour was Edward. Knowing that he had faced this same overwhelming insanity, and overcome it, somehow let me know that I could, too. I suppose he was in some way returning my favor of giving him the confidence to stay in Forks. After all, Bella was one of us now. I had met her before her transformation at her and Edward's wedding, which had been at midnight in a meadow in Forks, so that Bella's family could be there and avoid the sight of several vampires glittering, as we tend to do in the sunlight. Much to my dismay and to Edward's amusement, I had been unable to persuade Bella to run from the altar. It seemed she was immuned to all of our little gifts, and I had heard that her own talent had only escalated since she was reborn as one of us.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and I sprang to my feet with more speed and grace than any human could achieve. I didn't bother grabbing my textbooks as I turned for the door; Gregory would get them for me. I was about to make a mad dash for the exit when some invisible force slammed into me and I stopped dead in my tracks, no pun intended.

The scent alone had been enough to stop me. And now I was standing there, looking into the face of this villain who haunted my every thought. It was only the first day of my junior year of high school, but I knew that it could very well be the last. The boy stood before me, and I could see that he was only an inch or two taller than me- I was five-nine. He had a tanned face with a few freckles dotted along his nose and under his bright blue eyes. His hair was dark brown, like Gregory's, but shaggy and hanging in his eyes, whereas Greg's was cropped short. He looked like an athlete, I thought, from his well-muscled arms and chest. He smiled down at me, flashing straight white teeth. Then he held out a hand and spoke in a soft, deep voice.

"Hi, I'm Ian Grey."

That was when I snapped.


	2. You Can't Help Me

**2. You Can't Help Me**

I was going to kill him right then and there, in front of everyone. I no longer cared about anything other than sinking my teeth into his soft flesh and draining his frail human body of every drop of sweet, satisfying blood it possessed.

But I didn't.

I ran from the classroom without saying a word or looking back. If I had stayed one second longer, Ian Grey would cease to exist and my family and I would be in deep trouble. It was raining outside, as usual. Of course, that's why we had chosen Astoria, Oregon as out new home. We tended to look conspicuous in the sun. I didn't bother going to the car at a human pace. If I didn't get as far away from Ian Grey as possible, as soon as possible, hiding my secret would be least of my worries. Luckily, none of the humans saw me.

I thanked the gods that Aine was already waiting at her car. I got into the passenger seat of the '04 Dodge Viper and closed the door with excessive force...The air in the car was so refreshing, so absent of that delicious scent that was now burned into my nostrils. I felt a slight sense of relief, even though I was still freaking out.

I watched out the rain-streaked window as Gregory showed up beside Aine. They spoke rapidly, he no doubt filled her in on my predicament, then Greg left and climbed into his Shelby Mustang (the deepest desire of almost every boy at Astoria High, including the teachers). Aine was in the driver's seat now.

"Let's get you out of here," she said to me before starting the car. The engine purred as she backed from the parking space, then drove out of the lot and sped off down the road. We drove through town in silence, never dropping below sixty miles per hour and one hundred miles per hour once we hit the edge of town. We drove past most of the residential areas, into the damp countryside just outside Astoria. It stopped raining, and a little sliver of sunlight peeked out from the dark clouds. We were at our home in a matter of minutes.

The house was huge; one of those old Victorian structures with the multiple floors, wrap-around porch, towers, and a creepy look about it. Its kind surrounded much of Astoria, but this one was by far the grandest. It sat perched on a cliff high over the Pacific Ocean's coastline. Of course this, plus the fact that storms were so constant here, only made the house seem more frightening. Not the most inconspicuous haunt for a few vampires, I'll admit, but it certainly kept visitors from coming too often. To me, it looked like the friendliest place in the world right now.

Gregory was still in the driveway, leaning against his car and waiting for us anxiously. Aine pulled her car between his Mustang and my own blood-red Corvette. I was out of the car before she killed the engine. Greg was watching me carefully, and I glared back at him for a moment, tall and thin with his pale, extremely handsome face and short dark hair that was gelled into a faux-hawk today. His golden eyes were full of concern. He looked like a rock star, I thought, in his tight-fitting black sweater and ripped jeans.

Aine was just the opposite, I mused as she walked up to Greg and spoke to him in low words I didn't bother listening to. She was just as tall as he was, with short, silvery-blonde hair. Her blouse was red, contrasting well with her ivory skin and the long white pants she was wearing. She looked like she had just stepped off the runway, as always.

My own hair was dark red, long, and wavy. I was perhaps an inch shorter than my "siblings." We all looked different, and yet shared the same traits which marked us for what we truly were: the pale skin; the dark shadows under light, golden eyes (though my eyes were considerably darker at the moment); expensive clothing; not to mention the mysterious allure we all seemed to possess. All these things were mechanisms used to lure our natural prey-humans- even though we hardly needed them with our incredible speed and strength.

I ran into the house without a word to the others, so quickly that had anyone been there all they would have seen was a blur. I ran up the grand, curved staircase in the foyer, down the long hallway lined with doors and walls covered in old paintings and photographs, then up a smaller spiral staircase that led to my circular tower bedroom. I collapsed onto the soft down comforter on my full-size bed, which was only there for convention's sake really, since vampires do not sleep. How I wished I could fall asleep right then and escape the tremendous pain that was refusing to subside.

Aine and Gregory were at my door. I had my face buried in my pillow, but I could hear them come into the room. I finally looked up to see both of them staring down at me with concern. A low growl came from somewhere within my chest, and even I was surprised at my hostility. Gregory moved forward to sit on the edge of my bed. He placed a cold hand on my arm, no doubt trying to comfort me. It didn't work.

My expression must have shown that, because Aine stepped up now and looked down at me.

"We're trying to help you, Mel," she said in her soft, musical voice. I shied away from them and rolled over to face the wall.

"You can't help me," I answered quietly, closing my eyes.

Then something stirred inside my head. My "light bulb" went on and I sat up quicker than lightning, my eyes snapping open.

Only one person could help me now.


	3. Phone Call

**Disclaimer (Forgot to put this in the first 2 chapters...): I do not and never will own the world or the characters in Twilight. Those are the genius of Stephenie Meyer. **

**Quick Author's Note: I hope this story is not too incredibly boring. It's my first Twilight Fanfic. I promise there will much more action and excitement as the story progresses! Thanks for reading, and Please Review!**

**3. Phone Call**

Greg and Aine both looks a little confused as they watched me jump up from the bed and grab the cell phone that was lying on my desk. I turned it on and was about to dial when I paused and looked up at my brother and sister.

"Do you mind?" I asked, annoyed.

They exchanged glances, then turned and left the room. I didn't doubt they were at the bottom of the spiral staircase listening to me, but it hardly mattered. I dialed the number, then waited while the phone connected.

There wasn't even one full ring before a familiar female voice answered.

"Melody, hi," Alice Cullen said before I even spoke. Of course she would have known I was going to call. "Hold on, I'll get Edward." I was grateful that Alice's precognition had let her know I didn't call just to chat.

"Thanks Alice," I said quickly before I heard the sounds of the phone changing hands on the other end of the line. Words can't express the sense of relief I felt when a new, completely enchanting voice spoke to me.

"Melody?" Edward asked, and I could tell he was concerned. "What's wrong? Alice said you-"

"I need to talk to you in person," I said breathlessly, cutting him off. I had just decided that, actually. "Can I come to Forks?"

There was a moment's pause.

"Of course, Mel. Are you coming now?"

"I'll be there tonight."

"See you then."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and started throwing some clothes into my backpack. I was downstairs within two minutes, where Gregory and Aine were waiting for me in the living room. They didn't look surprised at all that I had my backpack with me, so I knew they had heard me on the phone.

"How long will you be gone?" Aine asked as she stood up from the white leather couch.

"I honestly don't know," I answered truthfully. I pulled my backpack onto both shoulders and then turned to face Gregory, who was already there beside me. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear.

"Be careful, Mel."

"I will," I assured them both, then left the house in a blur.


	4. Temptation

**4. Temptation**

I would have taken my car to avoid the downpour that kicked up again just as I was leaving, but it would take twice as long as running. Besides, the rain felt refreshing on my face and my hair as I plowed through it.

But always my mind was on him...

I didn't know anything about Ian Grey except that I wanted to kill him. I would be so easy to do, too. Someone in Astoria was bound to know where he lived, and I could easily persuade them to tell me. Then all I had to do was coax him out of his house and up into the country somewhere. I'd drag him away if I had to. Then once we were alone, if I could wait that long, I would take every ounce of his pure, hot blood. It was going to be the most satisfying meal I had ever had.

He was no longer out of my reach, I realized. I only had to locate my prey and he would be mine. I altered my course and streaked back towards Astoria, dropping my bag sometime along the way and arriving soon enough in the middle of town. I slowed my pace then, but I was still completely determined to find him.

None of the stores in town contained an employee who had heard of a family in town called the Greys. I was growing impatient and actually hissed at the last service station cashier, who retreated to the back of the storeas I was leaving. _Pathetic human..._

My next stop was the house of a student at Astoria High. His name was Robbie Coleman and he was in my junior class. I only knew where he lived because he had told everyone he was throwing a massive "Back to School" party, and directions to his house on Chestnut Drive were posted on nearly every blank surface of the school.

I stode up to the charming tudor residence, and tried to look casual although my insides were writhing. When I rang the doorbell, it was only a moment before a friendly-looking blonde lady opened the front door. She bore a striking resemblance to Robbie, so I knew she must be his mother, Mrs. Coleman. Her copius amount of perfume almost made me step back and gag from the overwhelming smell, but I held my composure.

"Can I help you?" she asked, smiling at me pleasantly. There was a hint of wonder and curiosity in her heavily made-up face as the old vampire charm started working its magic.

"Is Robbie at home?" I asked quickly, not bothering with introductions. I was on a mission. Mrs. Coleman studied me a moment longer- my soaked hair and clothes, dark golden eyes, annoyed expression. That must have gotten to her, because she hesitated before answering.

"Um, no, I'm sorry," she said a little too quickly. "He's not here." I could tell she was lying. She was afraid of me, and for good reason...But I needed to find Ian Grey. I didn't have time for hold-ups. I looked directly into Mrs. Coleman's frightened green eyes and smiled in a manner that no doubt made me appear mentally unstable, which I was on the verge of anway.

"Call him down here." I was not a request, it was a command.

Mrs. Coleman looked completely abashed now, and stared at me for a moment, puzzled. Then she turned mechanically toward the staircase behind her and called up in a perfectly normal voice.

"Robbie, come downstairs! You have a visitor!" Then she took one more wary glance at me, and hurried off into another room. I smirked as I clearly heard her mumble "I need a drink."

Robbie was halfway down the stairs when he spotted me and stopped dead, gaping. I was already annoyed, and that was not good. I couldn't afford to get angry right now. I waited impatiently as Robbie came down the rest of the stair, almost falling at the bottom. He stumbled and stopped a few feet from me.

"Hi, uh...Me-Melody," he stammered. I had to work not to roll my eyes. "What b-brings you here?" He was still staring, as if he couldn't believe his luck. Any other time it may have been amusing to see how long he might last before passing out, but I didn't have time to waste.

"Ian Grey," I replied, getting straight to the point. "Do you know where he lives?" Robbie looked surprised, but nodded.

"On Greenwood Avenue, in the big white house on the corner," he replied simply, then narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why?" He actually smirked then, like he thought he knew something, and I was even more annoyed. I left without another word, leaving a confused Robbie gawking after me.

I was at his house in less than a minute. I stopped on the sidewalk and looked up at it. I was about to win. I could feel it in my bones and my chest. His scent was stronger here, and it made my mouth water, my eyes narrow and darken even more. I walked stealthily to a window on the side of the house and peered in.

I looked in on a brightly lit kitchen. The smell of meat cooking in the oven mixed with the scent of human flesh and of course with the smell of Ian's blood. My stomach clenched tighter.

I stood there, observing the perfect little scene inside the kitchen. A woman who must have been Ian's mother was cooking at the stove, wearing a floral-print apron over her matronly blue dress. Two small girls sat at the breakfast bar doing homework. What I could see of the house was charming and homey, making all of this seem like a picture-perfect "Leave it to Beaver"-type sitcom. A sitcom that was about to be taken off the air due to excessive violence and horror...The thought of it made me smile maniacally.

But this was not what I wanted. Where was he? That simply horrific yet utterly irresistable being that had so complicated my accursed existence? I continued to gaze through the glass, longing, thirsting...I could see the faint, transparent reflection of myself in the window. My eyes were glistening black and my teeth bared. Any other time I would have been terrified of the monster staring back at me, but right now...I sort of liked it.

I wasn't getting anywhere just standing here. Looking in on Ian Grey's mother cooking would not make the raging frenzy I was experiencing subside. I had to find him. I could always knock down the front door and kill anyone who got in my way until I reached him... Or I could jump up onto the roof and find his bedroom. It was likely to be on the second floor. I looked up too see three windows several feet up. Only a pane of glass separated me from my prey; one thin, feeble pane of glass. He might as well have been in my hands...

I was torn from my twisted musings as my heightened senses picked up on a new scent from the kitchen. No, not new, I realized. Just stronger, fresher. It was the same tempting fragrance that brought on this dementia in the first place. He was there. My body tensed and I turned back to the window. Ian was sitting at the kitchen table. I couldn't take it anymore. Teeth bared, hands clenched like claws, I crouched low to the ground. A low hiss emanated from my throat as I prepared to spring, keeping my eyes trained on my victim. Then with full force, I pounced at the window, prepared to burst through the glass and attack.


End file.
